pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Mystery Universe Wiki
Player Events.png|F is for friends, U is for you and me!|linktext=Having FUN is something that everyone can do and being with friends makes it better. Map.png|The World Map!|link=https://pokemonmysteryuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Map.png|linktext=A community-made map that shows just a part of the world you can dive into. IV boss2.png|Fight the Legends!|linktext=Discover the mighty mysteries and find out what they have to hide. Mystery Peak.png|Share those memories!|linktext=There are many beautiful things in this game, and some can only be found with a friend. Welcome to the Pokémon Mystery Universe Wiki Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Mystery Universe Wiki; for your only Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game! Visit the website to learn more about the project and download the game! PMU also has it's own forums and Discord server. Want to feel included in all of the experiences and show everyone who you are? Come on over to the PMU Playerbase and write yourself in so we all know who you are and what you're like! Also come join our own Discord server if you want to learn more about Wiki activity! Want to know some of the finer details about editing the wiki? Come on over to the How-To Guide and learn some tips that are worth knowing! Feeling nervous about putting in something on the Wiki, or you don't know where to put something? We have an Information Dump so other Wiki members can take care of placing in information to proper places. Need help or want to help newer players? Then Tips from Players is the page for you! These tips will help you if you need them, and everyone is free to add their own! News and Updates 7:57:11 PM Item Life Orb's damage bonus has been increased from x1.25 to x1.3. 7:56:46 PM Ability Reckless' damage bonus is now x1.2 instead of x1.1. 7:53:53 PM Ability Rivalry now functions as intended. x1.25 to same gender, x0.75 to opposite, Genderless is normal damage. 7:51:32 PM Ability Plus, Minus, Hustle and Technician damage bonuses are now x1.5. 7:47:59 PM Ability Pure Power ad Huge Power's damage boosts are set to x2. 7:44:59 PM Ability Adaptability now increases STAB from x1.5 to x2 7:42:35 PM Moves Same-Type Attack Bonus (STAB) is now 1.5x instead of 1.25x. 5:24:51 PM Revamp Destiny Cavern has been updated! 10:11:14 PM Item The Sleigh Bell is now inactive. 10:10:11 PM Event The Winter Event is now over. 12:37:17 PM Item Wonder and Miracle chests are now Team items. Their Exp boost reduced to 10% and 20% to compensate. 7:55:51 PM Move Ice Hammer is now functional. 9:19:09 PM Event Snowflake Village is now open once more for 2 weeks. 6:13:29 PM Shop Cola Bear has returned for the Winter seasonal shop. 10:31:35 PM Dungeon Sea Crevice has been released! 4:47:49 PM Items Keys should no longer get Sticky. 5:39:32 PM Tutorial The Tutorial at the start of the game can now be skipped by taking the newly added stairs at the start of Exbel Woods! 12:23:40 AM Event Oblivion Forest is now open until the 11th of November, Enjoy! You can find lists of dungeons categorized below. Exbel Dungeons Winden Dungeons Tanren Dungeons Archford Dungeons Pebble Way.png|Pebble Cave|link=Pebble Cave TinyGrottoEntrance.png|Tiny Grotto|link=Tiny Grotto Sour Root Entrance.png|Sour Root Cave|link=Sour Root Cave (PMU 7) Sunny Hills.png|Sunny Hillside|link=Sunny Hillside Seaside Ledge.png|Seaside Cavern|link=Seaside Cavern (PMU 7) SeafoamCoveEntrance.PNG|Seafoam Cove|link=Seafoam Cove Coastal Cliff.png|Cliffside Cave|link=Cliffside Cave HappinessLakeEntrance.png|Happiness Lake|link=Happiness Lake Floral Island.png|Island Garden|link=Island Garden HoneydropMeadow.png|Honeydrop Meadow|link=Honeydrop Meadow Loch Lenile.png|Loch Lenile Cavern|link=Loch Lenile Cavern Mt. Skylift Base.png|Mt. Skylift|link=Mt. Skylift ThunderstormForestEntrance.png|Thunderstorm Forest|link=Thunderstorm Forest GrittyHollowEntrance.png|Gritty Hollow|link=Gritty Hollow JailbreakTunnelEntrance.png|Jailbreak Tunnel|link=Jailbreak Tunnel The Barricade.png|Mt. Barricade|link=Mt. Barricade (PMU 7) SentimentalAquiferEntrance.png|Sentimental Aquifer|link=Sentimental Aquifer MineralCavernEntrance.png|Mineral Cavern|link=Mineral Cavern South Outpost Island.png|Southern Sea|link=Southern Sea Friendship Fields.png|Friendship Forest|link=Friendship Forest (PMU 7) Tranquility Bay.png|Harmonic Tower|link=Harmonic Tower Marowak Training Dojo.png|Marowak Training Dojo|link=Marowak Training Dojo WindenPassEntrance.png|Winden Pass|link=Winden Pass WindenForestEntrance.png|Winden Forest|link=Winden Forest Winden Sauna.png|Sauna Cavern|link=Sauna Cavern LakeofAcuityEntrance.png|Lake of Acuity|link=Lake of Acuity Snowveil Entrance.png|Snowveil Den|link=Snowveil Den Uncharted Land.png|Crystal Ruins|link=Crystal Ruins Mt.Stormhold.png|Mt. Stormhold|link=Mt. Stormhold SkyFortressEntrance.png|Sky Fortress|link=Sky Fortress Winden Training Dojo.png|Winden Training Dojo|link=Winden Training Dojo Tanren Tunnel.png|Tanren Tunnel|link=Tanren Tunnel BeachBunkerEntrance.png|Beach Bunker|link=Beach Bunker RockyShorelineEntrance.png|Rocky Shoreline|link=Rocky Shoreline MysticCovenEntrance.png|Mystic Coven|link=Mystic Coven TanrenMinesEntrance.png|Tanren Mines|link=Tanren Mines SunkenGardensEntrance.png|Sunken Gardens|link=Sunken Gardens LakeofVerityEntrance.png|Lake of Verity|link=Lake of Verity Sunrise Temple Entrance Hall.png|Sunrise Temple|link=Sunrise Temple Tanren Ruins.png|Cryptic Chasm|link=Cryptic Chasm Tanren Exploration Site.png|Tanren Chambers|link=Tanren Chambers Tanren Savannah.png|Rustic Savannah|link=Rustic Savannah Deserted Chamber.png|Deserted Tomb|link=Deserted Tomb VerdureBluffEntrance.png|Verdure Bluff|link=Verdure Bluff Tanren Mansion.png|Tanren Mansion|link=Tanren Mansion Sea Crevice.png|Sea Crevice|link=Sea Crevice Iceberg Frigid Waters Entrance.png|Iceberg Frigid Waters|link=Iceberg Frigid Waters IcebergAdriftEntrance.png|Iceberg Adrift|link=Iceberg Adrift (PMU 7) RockyRavineEntrance.png|Rocky Ravine|link=Rocky Ravine Dragon Caverns.png|Dragon's Descent|link=Dragon's Descent Tanren Training Dojo.png|Tanren Training Dojo|link=Tanren Training Dojo Wondrous Woods.png|Dream Grove|link=Dream Grove Catacombs Entrance.png|Undercity Catacombs|link=Undercity Catacombs Sewer Opening.png|Caustic Sewers|link=Caustic Sewers Archford Cove.png|Crescent Islet|link=Crescent Islet ArchfordTunnelEntrance.png|Archford Tunnel|link=Archford Tunnel Boggy Pit.png|Boggy Wastes|link=Boggy Wastes StarkVolcanicWoodsEntrance.png|Stark Volcanic Woods|link=Stark Volcanic Woods Starry Coast.png|Starlit Lagoon|link=Starlit Lagoon Voltaic Undergrowth.png|Voltaic Rainforest|link=Voltaic Rainforest Cloaked Cliff.png|Mt. Moon|link=Mt. Moon (PMU 7) MysteriousJungleEntrance.png|Mysterious Jungle|link=Mysterious Jungle (PMU 7) Inferno Volcano Entrance.png|Inferno Volcano|link=Inferno Volcano SeafloorRuinsEntrance.png|Seafloor Ruins|link=Seafloor Ruins LakeofValorEntrance.png|Lake of Valor|link=Lake of Valor Murky Trench Entrance.PNG|Murky Trench|link=Murky Trench Category:Browse Category:Social Category:Community Category:PMU 7